


Melody's Farting Tunes

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001)
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Melody's Farting Tunes

Melody Pianissima farting was musical indeed, her bassy tuba like flatulence echoing in her smelly music room that was the conservatory as she was sitting by her piano, playing the keys to her musical farts while humming to herself. "Oh yes... these stinky toots of mine are sounding so good..." Melody admitted as she wiggled her ghostly hips, feeling the enormous deep pitched farts emit from her ghoulish butt as she began fanning the air with one of her hands while patting her lap with her other, giggling as a smile came across her face. "Ooh, my do these stink! Phew!"


End file.
